¿podremos estar juntos de nuevo?
by lara-chan no kajitsu
Summary: sakura y shaoran vuelven a encontrase despues de tanto tiempo pero...cuando comienzan a disfrutar su relacion pasa algo...¿realmente podran estar juntos? averigualo leyendo este fic....¡¡en reedición!


**¿Podremos estar juntos?**

**Nota de autora**: en los primeros capítulos estarán algo cortos pero conforme transcurre la historia comenzaran alargarse espero les guste mi fic ya que este es el primero q escribo y para ayudarme a hacerlo me base en otros dándome ideas repito **me base en otros mas no es igual ok**

**Ademas los personajes son de clamp no son mios!! Y tambien participaran uno que otro personaje de tsubasa chronicle.!!! **

**Capitulo 1 premonición y regreso**

Hace ya tiempo que sakura le confeso sus sentimientos a syaoran pero el tuvo que regresar a hong kong porque tenia que resolver algunos asuntos importantes, y para eso hizo prometer a sakura que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, ella acepto.

En casa de sakura….

Sakura: mí querido syaoran… cuanto te extraño deseo tanto poder verte….

Mientras tanto en hong kong…

Syaoran tiene un sueño

"se encontraba en un mundo completamente en oscuridad solo veía una batalla entre dos magos muy poderosos pero no alcanzaba a ver con claridad después se encontró a sakura encerrada tras un cristal inconsciente iba corriendo hacia ella pero cuando trato de alcanzarla no logro tomarla y caía al vació…."

Syaoran despertó agitado del sueño cuando escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

Ieran Li: ¿syaoran estas despierto?

Shao: si madre pase

Ieran: vengo a darte buenas noticias… podrás regresar a japon hable con el consejo y tus deberes han sido terminados.

Shao: gracias madre lo haré lo más pronto posible.

En Japón…

Sak: buenos días kero

Kero: buenos días sakura….si no te das prisa no desayunaras

Sak: hoeee!!!

Sakura baja las escaleras corriendo como de costumbre saluda a su padre hermano y a su madre (esta muerta pero ya todo mundo lo sabe )

Su desayuno transcurre normal como de costumbre algunos insultos entre su hermano y ella.

Al terminar su desayuno.

Sak: regreso en la tarde papa esta bien?

Fujitaka: claro adios

Sak: adios

Sakura se encamino a la casa de tomoyo para platicar de algunas cosas que tienen pendientes de hablar. Llego a su casa y tomoyo la recibio subieron hasta su habitación y comenzaron a hablar

Tomoyo: y que vamos hacer ahora que se acerca tu cumpleaños sakura?  
sak: p-pero todavía falta mas de un mes

Tom: pero no esta de mas que preparemos todo para que este listo no crees?

Sak: p-pues veras yo no tengo nada planeado y creo que me la pasare como todos los años con mi familia tu y….

Tom: quien? Sera el joven syaoran?

Sak: pues yo…

Tom: no te preocupes te entiendo se que deseas verlo no es asi?

Sak: si en verdad quiero verlo…

Tom: no te preocupes pronto lo harás…. (Esto lo dijo mas como un susurro).

Sak: que?

Tom: nada

Sak: y que has sabido de eriol te has comunicado con el?

Tom: no, no me he comunicado con el la ultima vez que hablamos me dijo que me tendría una sorpresa.. pero no he vuelto a hablar con el

Asi es tomoyo y eriol se habian enamorado con un pasado algo complicado pero lo hicieron asi que tenian una especie de relacion y a pesar de estar lejos de vez en cuando se comunicaban ya sea para hablar de ellos o de sakura y shaoran.

Sak: que bueno espero que algo grato… aunque viniendo de el no lo dudo.

Sin que se percatarsen se les habia venido todo el dia y pronto oscureceria asi que sakura prefirio despedirse de tomoyo y verla depues, se despidio y se fue caminando hacia su casa iba pensando en lo que habian platicado y mas sobre shaoran… como deseaba verlo en verdad queria tanto hacerlo pero ella aun asi tenia la esperanza de volverlo a ver cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba frente al parque del pingüino miro hacia donde se encontraban los cerezos corrio como lo hacia de niña y se paro bajo ellos miraba como caían suavemente los petalos de cerezo y de repente estaba dentro un sueño.

Sueño" presenció una batalla entre dos magos muy poderosos algo que jamas creia que podria ver alguna vez y ademas veia como un grupo de personas discutian acusando a uno de los magos que estaba peleando y se dio una sentencia después aquel mago desaparecía en un haz de luz y era tan deslumbrante que cuando logro ver algo de nuevo se encontro con shaoran peleando en una batalla y cada vez mas mal herido hasta que quedo solo en un mundo desolado frio y lleno de oscuridad."

Sakura abrio sus ojos agitada y sintio algo humedo en su cara eran lagrimas se asusto tanto al ver a shaoran asi que lo mas aprisa que pudo llego a su casa limpiando su rostro para que no se notara que habia estado llorando. Abrio la puerta y entro.

Fujit: eres tu sakura?

Sak: si papa ya llegue y mi hermano?

Fujit: esta en casa de tsukishiro se quedara a dormir ya que estan estudiando.

Sak: ya veo entonces voy a mi cuarto

Fujit: si te llamo para que bajes a cenar

Sak: si gracias papa

Subio lo mas aprisa que pudo a su habitación y cerro la puerta kero la miro preocupado

Kero: que te pasa sakura? Por que estas tan alterada?

Sak: yo… veras es que…. A sakura se le quebro la voz y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar

Ker: tranquila sakura… por favor…. Cálmate no me gusta verte asi

Después de que sakura se calmo se sento en su cama y comenzo a contarle a kero todo lo que habia pasado.

Ker: esto es muy extraño y la verdad no recuerdo nada al respecto o al menos no por ahora…. Pero tienes que estar tranquila sakura ya todo esta bajo control no creo que vuelva a pasar nada por eso…

Sak: todo va estar bien no es asi?

Ker: asi es arriba esos animos de acuerdo?

Sak. Si gracias kero… te hare algo delicioso mañana

Kero: siiiiiiiii dulces dulces!!!!

Sakura sonrio y bajo a cenar con su padre. Mientras tanto en una avión sono el celular de un joven.

Joven: diga?

Chica: hola!

Jov: que tal?

Chic: a que hora llegaras?

Jov: en unas 2 horas

Chic: esta bien ire a recogerte al aeropuerto

Jov: si gracias nos vemos

Chic: adios.

Al dia siguiente en casa de sakura…

Fujit: sakura baja a desayunar!!!!

Sak: si ya voy!!

Ker: buenos días

Sak: buenos dias kero

Kero: como amaneciste hoy?

Sak: muy bien gracias

Kero: bueno será mejor que vayas a desayunar no crees?

Sak: si mejor me apresuro o no desayunare

Ker: si

Sakura se cambio rápidamente y bajo corriendo como de costumbre y se sentó y comenzo a desyunar con su padre al terminar iba a subir a su recamara de nuevo pero fujitaka la detuvo.

Fujit: sakura espera te llego correspondencia pero no tiene el remitente

Sak: ok gracias papa estaré en mi habitación de acuerdo

Fujit: esta bien

Sakura subió y se encontró con kero curioso por saber que era lo que traía sakura cuando sakura vio la carta primero no encontro nada pero después de un segundo aparecio unas letras magicas su nombre con un brillo especial.


End file.
